


Table for Two

by iLurked



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Import from Tumblr, Written pre 1x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLurked/pseuds/iLurked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with dating a superhero is that you're always in danger of getting stood up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table for Two

Jemma supposed she should not be surprised that a night that held so much promise would end in disaster. After all, a date with Steve Rogers was too good to be true.

She had looked forward to it so much, too. 

In preparation for her big night, she had dragged an overly enthusiastic Skye and a kicking and screaming Fitz to the nearest shop to help her choose a dress. She even splurged on a pair of very expensive and wholly impractical pair of shoes. She had also begged a stern and disapproving Melinda May to do her hair and makeup (because despite grumbling about hating undercover work, May’s talent in using makeup to disguise herself was as legendary as her fighting skills).

Jemma, in her excitement, had miscalculated the amount of time she needed to commute and arrived at restaurant early. However, an hour and a glass of wine later, there was still no sign of Steve. As he admitted to be a bit leery of technology, he did not have a phone on which she could call to him. She was beginning to think that he won’t show up at all. He was, after all, Captain America. He was probably caught up in heroic deeds.

She sighed. The waitstaff and the people around her were already giving her pitying looks. Another poor woman ditched by her date. 

Well, Jemma Simmons was nothing if not resilient. Her mother did not raise a weak woman who was unable to dine alone. People ate alone all the time, right? She could do this.

Forcing a huge smile on her face, she summoned a waitstaff. 

The waitstaff approached and smiled sympathetically at her.

"I would like to order now," Jemma told him. "My date—"

"Is late. Sorry about that."

Jemma’s eyes rounded in surprise when Grant Ward slid into the chair opposite her. 

"Very good, sir, madam." the waitstaff beamed and handed them menus. 

"Hi?" Jemma looked at him quizzically. She could not help but smile when she noticed that he was wearing her favourite suit (he knew it was her favourite because she told him so one morning. She thought he looked divine in it). 

"Stark called Coulson with a message for you." Ward explained after the waitstaff left. "Apparently, Captain Rogers was injured in an unexpected attack by something called a M.O.D.O.K. He tried to reach you to cancel the date but—"

"But I left the Bus too early," Jemma lost her smile and looked down at her plate. "Thanks for driving all the way here to tell me."

"I brought the short bus with me. I could drive you back to the Bus." Ward told her. "Or—"

"Or?" Jemma asked, meeting his eyes. Her brow furrowed a tiny bit. Was Agent Grant Ward nervous? Nah.

"Or we could, you know, enjoy the rest of the night," Ward gave a shrug too studied to be casual. "Have dinner together."

"It’s alright, Ward," Jemma told him, reaching for his hand in gratitude. "I’m fine. I can handle being jilted by a date. You don’t need to ride to my rescue."

"You’re one of the strongest woman I know, Simmons. I know you can handle your date not showing up." he surprised her when he turned his hand to capture her hand in his much bigger one. 

Jemma smiled, ridiculously flattered.

"To be honest," Ward cleared his throat. "When I found out that Captain Steve Rogers asked you out on a date, I was kicking myself, thinking that I waited too long and lost my chance to ask you out myself."

Jemma was shocked for the second time that night.

"What I’m trying to say is," Ward took a deep breath. "Would you do me the honour of being my date tonight?"

"I did spend a month’s salary on these shoes." Jemma replied, her eyes twinkling with mischief. She gave Ward’s, no, Grant’s hand a squeeze. "It would be a shame to waste them."

The corners of Ward’s lips lifted.

And just like that, Jemma Simmons knew that this night would keep all of its promises.


End file.
